What goes around, comes around
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Karma have been flirting for a long time despite her being a valet for his enemy Drew. Now things have collided with them being in a room together and Dean having his fingers in places they don't belong. Minutes later they have to meet out in the ring and Dean really wants her to leave Drew's side.


Dean watched her in all her glory. Her eyes were closed but she moved her head around, making small bits of her honey ginger hair stick to the wall.

"Come on, Karma," he said.

He leaned in to kiss and bite her neck while his index and middle fingers continued moving inside her. How they had ended in that empty room, he wasn't quite sure. She was with the enemy. She was Drew's valet. Yet they hadn't exactly been ignoring each other whenever Drew wasn't near. There had been a lot of flirting and sexual tension between them and now they were in there. Her against the wall, him with his hand down her shorts and two fingers inside her.

"Tell me you like my fingers," he said.  
"Dean! Oh god, it feels so good!" She moaned.  
"Don't fight it, Karma," he said.

He placed one last kiss on her neck and leaned out to watch her cum. She cried out softly, not screaming like most ring rats he had been with that thought the louder they were, the better he would like them. Sometimes he just wanted to gag them. No, Karma sounded perfect. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and gave him a little smile. He smiled back as he pulled his hand up from her shorts and sucked his fingers dry in front of her while placing his other hand on the wall next to her head.

"Why are you with that asshole?" He asked.  
"I'm not with him. I'm just his valet," she answered.  
"Still," he smirked. "You could do so much better with me. Not as my valet. I'd rather see you fight out there. And afterwards I'd fight you in bed every god damn night."  
"That's what they all say," she tried with a joke.

He grabbed her chin lightly and leaned in to give her a kiss. She kept her eyes closed for a second longer as he pulled away again. There was no way she would ever convince him that she didn't have feelings for him. Not that he was gonna ask. He was just gonna take what he wanted and he was halfway there with what had just happened.

"See you out there," he said.

It was hard smiling at Drew as he was fighting Dean. She had never cared much for the man to begin with but suddenly she didn't care at all. A chuckle escaped her as Dean placed a solid fist in Drew's face.

"Come on!" Dean taunted.

He lifted his hand and beckoned his index and middle fingers. To everyone in the arena it looked like he beckoned Drew towards him but he looked around the man and locked eyes with Karma. He had a goofy smile on his face and his tongue poked out. It was the same two fingers he had just had inside her. It was a clear message to her.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" Drew shouted.

Drew never got a chance to follow through with his words. He was so angry that he ran straight into a boot to his stomach followed by a Dirty Deeds. Dean had won in under two minutes. He rolled out of the ring, walked over to Karma and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers before leaning in to speak lowly in her ear.

"You know where to find me," he said.

He had expected her to come by his hotel room later that night but he never even got out of the arena before he found her again. If it hadn't been for Drew's loud shouting on the other side of a closed door, Dean would never have known they were in there.

"This is all your fault, Karma! You stupid bitch!" Drew shouted.

Something was knocked over and Dean didn't think. He dropped his bag and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Karma being held in a sleeper hold by Drew. She looked at Dean beckingly. She tried speaking his name but only weird sounds came out.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed.

He flew forward with a punch to Drew's face. And another. And several more. Blow after blow, way harder than the one he had given inside the ring. He didn't stop until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her with tears in her eyes and her other hand touching her own throat. He jumped up from the floor, wrapped his arms around her and backed her out of the room.

"Let me see you," he placed his hands on her cheeks.  
"I'm okay," she said. "I'm done with him though. He can fight on his own from now on."  
"You're coming with me," he said.

He grabbed his bag from the floor, placed an arm around her shoulders and escorted her out to his car.

"We share a room," she said. "Two beds. I didn't lie. I've never been with him."  
"Medics have to check him over after that beating. You got your keycard, right?" He asked.  
"Right here," she showed it to him.  
"Good. We're going straight to your room first to get your things," he grabbed her chin like earlier and leaned in to kiss her. "And then I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out."


End file.
